Built from Destruction
Episode Information Main Episode 6:29 Superdawnfan: THIS EPIDODE IS ABOUT TO START * ' : "Last time on Total Drama"' * ' : "The contestants had to put out a forest fire which dawn said due to a mix of all of their antics started"' * ' : "Dakota's clicking rocks due to her depression Izzy's mischeif Shawn's traps etc but accidentally accused one person who wasn't at fault perry"' * ' : "leaving him upset but he seemed to get over it"' * ' : "Tyler was stupid enough to blurt out he had an alliance"' * ' : "turning his anger to tyler also due to strategy he had to go meanwhile leonard's been spying on jo worrying"' * ' : "and shawn as usual assumed dave was a zombie and attempted murder"' * ' : AND IZZY AS USUAL RUINED EVERYTHING SHE BLEW UP MY KITCHEN THEN THE INFIRMIRY THEN KILLED SOME INTERNS AND ANIMALS INNOCENT PEOPLE AND THE FACT SHE'S NOT OUT OF HERE YET SCARES ME' * ' : "Oh chef"' * ' : "get over it"' * ' : "LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW"' * ' : "ON TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS!"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK * : good morning lindsay * : I'm still confused on that phrase who're we mourning? * : perry do yk who people are mourning when they say good morning? 6:29 HotDoggie: * : Wait, I thought "Good morning" was just a greeting phrase? Wait, did someone die in the fire?! 6:29 Superdawnfan: * : No linds is just an idiot * : no one died 6:31 HotDoggie: * : Okay good; sometimes I don't think the people who work on this show care much for our safety, so you never know. *nervous chuckle* 6:31 Superdawnfan: * : none of my magic has been working lately 6:32 HotDoggie: * : Oh really, do you think it's because it has something to do with that mental tumor you clearly have? 6:33 Superdawnfan: * : DISBELIEVER SHUN HIM SHUN * : good one brainy dwarf 6:35 HotDoggie: * : Fine, go ahead & ignore me, but I honestly do feel bad for those who buy into those lies he makes. 6:35 Superdawnfan: * : Lies? LIES?! * : a muggle like you will never understand * : *giggles* 6:36 HotDoggie: * : Calm down, geez, no need for smug insults. * : Well okay, Imma just go get some berries, or really anything to eat, Sammy would you mind coming along to help or idk something? 6:39 Superdawnfan: * : where are smartahlic and zombie freak? please don't tell me I HAVE to save his life again it's a waste of breath 6:40 HotDoggie: * : Whose life are we talking about? 6:40 Superdawnfan: * : I have so much to do and jo wouldn't normally let me associate with anyone on her team especially you guess after izzy blew up all our food supply and everything * : Dave ugh * : so yeah I guess it'd be nice to have a friend for once 6:41 HotDoggie: * : Riiight.....okay then so is that a yes or no, because it was a yes or no question? 6:42 Superdawnfan: * : YES OF COURSE *tries to hug and crushes noah* * : you ok? 6:43 HotDoggie: * : It's okay *coughs* I'm sure lungs are supposed to be internally bleeding. * : *Holds out hand* please help me up. 6:43 Superdawnfan: * : OMG I'M SORRY I RUIN EEVRY THING EH *lifts up noah* * : I don't sense something good is happening right now both shawn and izzy are out of sight and uh they do the worst things lols 6:45 HotDoggie: * : You didn't ruin anything, sweetcheeks, just uh....ease the energy, & touchy feely sensations, okay? *Accepts the helping hand & lifts up from the ground* * : You work with explosives, right? * : Totally! It's honestly the thing I do best other than scaring people off campus at school! * : Holdup, I just got an idea! * : *slaps Izzy's arm* * : WOW so you like it like that huh hmmmm never moved so quick before * : SHooosh * : I was checking to see if your flesh was warm * : wait, did that hurt at all? * : I mean I totally felt it, but like, I was hit with a tire iron before, so I wouldn't necessarily say that hurt! * : Okay good 6:51 Superdawnfan: * : hey dave I heard that jo wanted to take you to the f4 which would be great and all but suspect the two together noah & jo won't vote together and let's be honest we both know who's stronger so I suggest instead of vote off who jo tells you too vote off her or noah while you still can and keep in mind jo is the strongest player on your team * : I mean if these rumors are true that is 6:54 HotDoggie: * : Okay, I gotcha! Oh wait, why would she want me in the f4? 6:54 Superdawnfan: * : just heard a rumor you were allies with her * : *conf* Or leonard stalked jo's alliance for me heh heh 6:57 HotDoggie: * : Alright, well, no one can believe absolutely EVERY rumor in this game, right? *Starts laughing which becomes more awkward the longer it goes* * : *Slowly starts inching away from her* 6:57 Superdawnfan: * : bye now *walks away* * ' : "CHALLENGE TIME!"' * ' : "today since yesterday we put out a forest fire time to make up for the damage"' * ' : "So we'll be re-building shelter"' 7:00 HotDoggie: * : Oh, this'll be fun. *sighs heavily* 7:01 Superdawnfan: TO AVOID GODPLAYING MADE IT SO EVER CHAR ON A TEAM NEEDS 10 LINES HOWEVER DUE TO LACK OF PLAYERS 5 LINES IT WAS CHANGED TO UNLESS YOU'RE ON THE SAD STARTERS THE SMALLER TEAM WHICH NEEDS 6 LINES EACH Now start lols 7:03 HotDoggie: wait, what just happened I'm lost lols 7:03 Superdawnfan: ok to avoid godpalying with characters I norms say each char on the team needs a certain amount of lines since the sad starters and are a smaller teamsaid unlike the bigger team they don't need 5 lines they need 6 lols and basically after each char had their fair share of lines at least on the team before you can say they won make sense? 7:06 HotDoggie: oh good I think I understand thought I did something wrong for a moment & was like....well darn lols 7:06 Superdawnfan: XD no you're actually really fun to play with also very good at it lols I wanna play with you more 7:08 HotDoggie: I might make this a hobby for us :) 7:08 Superdawnfan: you're enjoying this? 7:10 HotDoggie: yes actually I really enjoy it lols 7:11 Superdawnfan: lols good XD * : perry think we should listen to the wizard? 7:14 HotDoggie: * : Hmm...I mean, I'm not normally open to more people than what I already feel comfortable with, & I really don't know about that guy sometimes; he's really...off, but if you think it's a good strategy to do what he says, we could try. * : *shrugs* wouldn't damage much 7:16 Superdawnfan: * : you seem kinda upset perry is something wrong * : OH HE SEEMS TO FEEL BAD AND YOU RUN TO HIM BUT YOU PUBLICALLY HUMILIATED ME AND DYED MY HAIR RED AND DON'T CARE * : I said I was sorry Le Boat Na 7:18 HotDoggie: * : I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me, or anything, I'm just tired... 7:19 Superdawnfan: * : of what dealing with her I don't blame you 7:19 HotDoggie: * : *Shoots a glare at her, but doesn't say anything* 7:20 Superdawnfan: * : It's so nice to know you feel like you're good enough friends with me to share your feelings about me in front of me everything good and bad * : *rolls eyes* whatever 7:21 HotDoggie: * : Ugh..can we just, like, start working on this stupid challenge already? 7:21 Superdawnfan: * : I FOUND SOME BRICKS *accidentally drops them on Dakota* * : OW * : sorry * : these will be perfect for a tower * : Um newbies what're you waiting for go get some wood 7:24 HotDoggie: * : Okay, but like, could you help too rather than just bark demands? 7:24 Superdawnfan: * : maybe it'd be easier if most of it didn't burn * : WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME *grabs him by collar* I replaced ryan I could easily repace you got it? 7:24 HotDoggie: * : I'd second that. *Looks down at burnt wood* * : *stutters* O-okay p-please p-p-put me down I'm actually really scared right now; I wont question your authority again, just pleaseeeee put me down 7:26 Superdawnfan: * : maybe my animal friends can help or better we could build an underground shelter * : *drops him* good 7:27 HotDoggie: * : Okay, make sure your animal friends bring durable stuff to keep from zombies * : oh & make sure they aren't zombies either *shakes head* almost forgot that part] 7:28 Superdawnfan: * : uh yeah sure * : Maybe wait that's it 7:30 HotDoggie: * : What is? 7:31 Superdawnfan: * : Izzy use more explosives shawn dig up and each time you take a break have izzy blow up the ground more 7:31 HotDoggie: * : I wont question the logic of building with destructive usage. 7:31 Superdawnfan: * : after that we will surround the the area can have some sort of rock or stone top it 7:32 HotDoggie: * : IZZY GO BOOM BOOM 7:32 Superdawnfan: * : then we can have an undergrounf place mess with no one else's habitat leave one whole and a vine to use rope to get in and out 7:32 HotDoggie: * : *Looks far into the distance* I think I see decent stones near the waterline 7:34 Superdawnfan: * : good job dave! 7:34 HotDoggie: * : Okay, but aren't you worried if the explosives turn out wrong with the explosives, & make the ground more uneven to build upon? 7:35 Superdawnfan: * : that's why I have shawn digging 7:36 HotDoggie: * : *Shrugs* I'm sure if something were to go wrong it would have happened already. 7:37 Superdawnfan: * : Yeah he's probably right 7:37 HotDoggie: * : Who, um, wants to walk that long distance, & carry heavy stones with me? 7:38 Superdawnfan: * : I will I mean we need to talk strategy and dawn is talked to birds over there \ * : she's probably insane 7:38 HotDoggie: * : *Explosives are heard* IM NOT SORRY * : Yeah.....now would be great to start the process while we still have legs... 7:39 Superdawnfan: * : who're we voting if we lose perry 7:40 HotDoggie: * : Well, Red Head has been getting on my nerves lately, & other than harsh insults & complaining, she does nothing on this island * : what do you think? 7:42 Superdawnfan: * : Well leonard is a real wizard and Dakota seems nice but Sammy is leonard's apprentice so I guess it'd be her time in the competition to go 7:43 HotDoggie: * : So if we let Sammy go, would that benefit our efforts in later challenges? 7:43 Superdawnfan: * : I was saying I agree on dakota * : Sammy seems great so does Dakota and everybody * : so yeah Dakota seems least game wise though 7:44 HotDoggie: * : *Sighs in relief* Oh thank goodness, thought we were in a pickle there * : hey um, where are the others, & what have we got done so far? 7:46 Superdawnfan: * : we did a lot I've been gathering stones 7:46 HotDoggie: * : *holds up a sad looking little stick* if we have anything so far... 7:46 Superdawnfan: * : we're almost done with a tower 7:47 HotDoggie: * : Alright! 7:47 Superdawnfan: * : let's hope we win I mean 4 to six are bad odds * : yeah they aren't too great * : another thing perry um since you &Lindsay are together I hope you don't blame us for what we do at the elimination if anything is done * : izzy shawn how you doing? 7:51 HotDoggie: * : *Shakes head* No, no need to worry, I mean, I think challenge you've both done more than your fair share of stuff in this challenge. * : Well, short lady, none of this is exactly correlated; just going with bold decisions that I only took a split second in making & well KABOOMY *Waves arms in the air* I hope no one's dead & if not I keep going! * : It's actually really working 7:53 Superdawnfan: * : what would you say if I said this was the end of your bom boom booming? * : I mean shawn needs to even it out and I don't want anyone dead even If they're not humans 7:54 HotDoggie: * : Well I'd feel a bit down but then tired & probably mess with squirrels 7:54 Superdawnfan: * : squirrels? 7:55 HotDoggie: * : They have amazing nuts! * : *pokes head up from dirt in freight* 7:55 Superdawnfan: * : ugh well end of boom booming 7:55 HotDoggie: * : Okie!! 7:56 Superdawnfan: * : time to sort it out with the stones ANIMALS friends *birds pacth it out* EVERYONE ON THE TEAM NEGATIVE NEWBIES HAD 5+ LINES THEY MAY NOW WIN * : SOMEONE SET DOWN THE VINE 7:58 HotDoggie: * : On my way 7:58 Superdawnfan: * ' : "AND THE NEGATIVE NEWBIES WIN SAD STARTERS ELIMINATION TIME"' 7:59 HotDoggie: * : What!? We were doing so we~ nvm doesn't matter I guess *sighs loudly* 8:00 Superdawnfan: VOTE IN PM WHO YOU WANT OUT IT DOESN'T MAKE TOO MUCH OF A DIFFERNECE BUT DON'T WANT TO SPOILT THE VOTES FOR READERS * : we'd have won if Dakota put in more work * : we never finished ELIMINATION CEREMONY WILL NOW START * : Dakota we can't eliminate her now and yk we have to vote together since we don't want em gone may be stubborn but I'mma walk away and not change my mind * : UGH * ' : "the first person safe is Sammy"' * : yay me * ' : "next leonard for some reason however he made it this far"' * : Huzzah! * ' : "also Lindsay you're safe"' * : YAY but wait 8:05 HotDoggie: * : *starts sweating* 8:05 Superdawnfan: * : they voted off perry!? why?! * ' : "and the final person safe is"' * : please be me please be me please be me * ' : "DAKOTA!"' * ' : "perry it's your time to go"' 8:08 HotDoggie: * : Blows breath out in relief* 8:08 Superdawnfan: * ' : "you're taking this surprisingly well perry"' 8:08 HotDoggie: * : I'm just happy the tense is gone 8:09 Superdawnfan: * ' : "whatever bye freak"' * : WAIT * : perry I love you and just wanted to *kisses perry* now um take my bandana *hands him bandana* just um token of gratitude something for you to have to remember me by while I'm gone 8:12 HotDoggie: * : *blushes & holds the bandana tightly against his chest* Su-sure thing; you can bet I wont forget that! *smile widely* 8:12 Superdawnfan: THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED